


Wet Leather

by Regret_Pile



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Femslash, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regret_Pile/pseuds/Regret_Pile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is caught in need of a piss during the middle of patrol.  Pretty much what you'd expect to happen happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Set early on in Faith's time in Sunnydale.

This was supposed to be fun. Running, kicking, staking: get the adrenaline flowing. Best bonding experience in the world was dusting vamps, as far as Faith was concerned. And she did want to bond with this Buffy chick. Phrasing only accidental on account of that wasn't really her thing. She sort of wanted to hate her, but it seemed that alternating lust and envy were more what showed up in hate's place.

Of course, all of that depended on the fucker actually showing up. He'd vanished on them. So, instead, Faith found herself leaned against a headstone, doing nothing, while the pressure in her bladder slowly built to an ache.

"B, this vamp better actually make an appearance soon. I gotta take a wicked piss."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "First, thanks for the info. Second, just go. I'll keep watch for you."

"Not that I don't trust you, but I don't ever intend to be caught by a vampire with my pants down. Besides, you probably just wanna sneak a peak at the goods."

"I can't tell if you're being homophobic or hitting on me."

"Eat me, Summers."

"See! Just listen to that."

Faith groaned. Honestly, she'd drop trou and squat pretty much anywhere when she wasn't on patrol. Hell, that's pretty much what T stations were for, back home in Boston. But her life was in her hands, period. Trust was for when you loaned someone a CD.

The two waited in silence. It probably wasn't as long as it felt. This was really starting to hurt.

"You're squirming a lot, Faith. You sure you want to keep holding it?"

"I got this. Slayer strength, remember."

"You could have gone before we headed out."

"Fuck off, you sound like Wesley."

"My voice is much prettier." She wasn't wrong, thought Faith.

Could a bladder burst? That'd be a pretty bullshit hospital visit.

Faith caught a glimpse of motion out of the corner of her eye. Fucking finally. As she ran, the rush of legs and breath and heart took her mind off the floodgates nearly bursting. She and Buffy fell into an automatic rhythm of kicks and dodges and stake-thrusts. Faith loved this part. She was so in her body it was like being out of her body. It was why she woke up, some mornings.

And then she felt a warmth on her thighs, and realized the pressure in her bladder was slowly lessening. She hadn't even noticed when she'd let go, she was so focused on the fight. She let out a little gasp as her stream increased in pressure. The inside of her legs were soaked now. Fuck. That was the stuff. She felt relieved, and, yeah, a little turned on. That was what that was. She generally thought she knew herself, sexually, but this was a surprise. Of course, not having pissed herself since well before puberty, she guessed she couldn't expect to know that. She was still going. She sort of wished she could sustain the feeling for awhile. 

The softness of dust settled on her shoulders. Buffy must have staked the bastard.

"Faith! You just froze up there. What happened?"

Faith gestured at the puddle that had formed in the grass beneath her.

"Oh."

"Feels good, B."

Buffy groaned. "I'm sure. You, um, want to go back to my place? I can loan you some jeans."

"Fuck that. I couldn't wear pants that fit your narrow ass. I've got other pairs. I'll just wash off at the motel. Probably rub one out to burn of some of this energy."

"Why is everything you say horrible?"

"So are you gonna come with?"

"As in, while you change your clothes, shower, and masturbate?"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?"

Buffy made a sort of 'eeengh' sound. "I...I kind of want to, honestly."

"Good. We'll only have about ten minutes of hot water, cause it's a friggin' dump. Just so you know."

As they walked, Faith's feet squished in her boots.  The urine had slid off the leather and pooled inside them. She was standing in her own piss, and it was hot, and why the fuck was it so hot?  Most of the piss on her inner thighs had dried somewhat, into a clinging stickiness.  She could not wait to get back to the motel and get her fingers...or Buffy's...to work.

"Hold up," said Buffy, as they passed a particularly wide tree.

"What?"

"I'm, uh...I have to go too."

"Alright, join in.  I highly recommend pissing yourself at least once."

"Ugh.  No."  She unzipped her jeans. "Watch me."

"Wanna reconsider that phrasing, B?"

"Um...maybe?"

"Alright. I'll watch real close."

Buffy squatted and let loose with a gusher.  In this light, Faith couldn't tell entirely, but it seemed to have almost no color.  Guess someone paid attention to their watcher's advice on hydration.  It had been about a minute or two, and the blonde slayer's stream did not let up.  She had distance, too.  About three, four feet forward, easy.

Faith stepped a little closer.  "Jesus, B.  You hooked up to the water grid?"

"I've been holding this since Trig. Slayer strength, right?,"  she said, then let out a breathy groan.

"Well, you're enjoying yourself."

"Shut up and back off or I'll pee on you."

"Try it."

Buffy did.  She tilted her hips up and bore down, and for about half a minute her stream touched Faith's ankles.  That was hot too.  Jesus, how did Faith goddamn Lehane not have a handle on her own perversions?  Finally, Buffy stopped.

"I have nothing to wipe with."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"Remind me why I'm going back to do ambiguously lesbian things with you?"

"Probably 'cause I'm hot.  Ask a hard one."

"Ugh!"

"Look, if I soaked myself, you can wait to clean off in the shower.  I'm so horny I'd screw that Harris friend of yours."

Buffy pulled up her panties and jeans.  Guess that was the end of the pre-show.  "Ok, I get it.  Faith want sex now.  Let's go."

"Lets.  Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I called your ass narrow.  I mean, it is narrow, but it looks great."

"Faith, do you like rough sex?  Because I kind of want to be violent with you right now."

Faith hoped she would.  Shit, maybe Sunnydale would turn out alright.


End file.
